


Morning Pee Breaks

by NothingxRemains



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Fluff, Multi, Pregnancy, Schmoop, Sleepy Cuddles, Teen Wolf Polyamory Week
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-18
Updated: 2016-03-18
Packaged: 2018-05-27 10:02:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 760
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6280162
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NothingxRemains/pseuds/NothingxRemains
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <b>[tw poly week - favorite ot4 + favorite trope]</b>
</p><p>She finds them in the kitchen.</p><p>Sleepy cuddles ensue.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Morning Pee Breaks

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not the greatest at ending stuff but eh. Here's some poly schmoop + bonus surprise.

It’s still dark when Allison wakes up. At first she can’t figure out what woke her up, eyes heavy and brain still sleep-slow. It takes her a minute to discern that she’s warm instead of dripping with sweat, that she’s comfy instead of being crushed on all sides like she usually is. The comforter has disappeared and the sheet is tangled around her calf, and there’s only one other body in range, an arm thrown over her waist and a face mashed into her ribs, a leg tucked under her free one. The telltale patch of lukewarm wetness tells her its Stiles, his wild hair tickling her arm. She squints in the dark to realize that there’s no one else in the room, and further searching reveals a dim light from outside the bedroom, probably somewhere downstairs. There’s a clink of ceramic and a muted burbling, like coffee or water boiling. 

She’s sliding out from between Stiles’s octopus limbs without thought, petting his hair absently as she slips onto the floor. She takes a second to fight with the sheet around her leg, trips over the comforter on her way to the door, and stumbles down the stairs, following the light.

She finds her other bedmates in the dim light of the kitchen. Lydia is sitting on the counter sans makeup, Derek shirtless and standing between her knees with his back to her chest. His head is tipped back on her shoulder, Lydia’s tipped forward and resting on his. There’s a steaming mug with an Avengers logo in one of Derek's hands, the other rubbing circles into Lydia’s knee. 

Allison glances at the clock and finds that its almost 4 a.m. She grimaces, treks forward and squinting against the harsh light. She takes the warm mug from his and sets it down next to Lydia’s quantum physics equations mug, molding herself against Derek’s front and hooking her chin over his other shoulder. Her arms wrap around both of them and theirs mimic hers, Derek’s hands clasping behind her bare back loosely and Lydia’s coming up to pet her hair. 

“Morning,” she mumbles quietly, earning two noncommital noises. She can’t remember what day of the week it is, trying to think why they’re all awake right now. Maybe Lydia couldn’t sleep, or Derek might have gotten home really late, or both. The most likely answer was that the baby was standing on her bladder again, and Derek got up to make sure she was okay. Lydia was one of those people that couldn’t go back to sleep once she was awake, no matter how tired, and Derek was sweet enough to stay up with her and keep her company. 

Allison sighed, rubbing her cheek against Derek’s scruff. “M’baby?” She inquired. Lydia hummed. 

She’s not sure how long they stayed mushed together like that. She stirred when she heard a series of thumps from upstairs, a miserable groan, quieter thumps. It was silent for a second, and then a quiet shuffling drawing closer.

“Wassat, wahappen,” Stiles muttered, half-asleep. Allison craned her neck, resting her cheek on Derek’s shoulder to look at him. He had the comforter draped over his head and shoulders, boxers displaying comic book characters and socks keeping his feet warm from the cold italian tiles, a drool line crusted on the left side of his face. All three of them blinked at Stiles, both Lydia and Derek lifting one arm to make grabby hands at him. He shuffled forward, trailing sleepy kisses up Allison’s back. He continued over Derek’s cheek and noise, who returned a sloppy one to his chin, and then over Lydia’s forehead, down her nose, and ending on her lips. Allison sighed happily, warm again where she was sandwiched between Derek and Stiles, they’re chest hair scratching at her naked torso. He shifted until his face was smushed into Derek’s neck, leaning against Lydia’s head. 

Eventually they had to separate. Lydia started, drawing off of Derek with a loud breath, splaying out on the counter behind her. She squeezed her legs around the three people between them, rubbing her slightly swollen belly. “Alright lovelies, it’s breakfast time,” she said. Derek stirred next, driven by the sound of her and the baby’s conscious heart beats, followed by Lydia’s stomach growling. It jarred the two leaning against his front, earning sleepy grumbles as he lifted Lydia’s leg and ducked out under it. He snorted as they shuffled forward in his place, blanketing Lydia, feeling warm fuzzies all over at the sight before turning away to start breakfast.


End file.
